


Hyperspace

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an earlier fic I teased a “Well, here we are in hyperspace for hours with nothing to do” situation, but did not deliver. Having given it some thought, I imagine that this scenario is probably an in-universe cliché – the Star Wars version of “Netflix and chill.” So I wrote a pointless PWP about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyperspace

The newly-acquired cruiser-class vessels were a boon to the Alliance, functioning practically as auxiliary mobile bases, which allowed them to keep more personnel mobile and maneuverable than ever before.

They also provided many of their passengers with an otherwise unavailable opportunity: to experience the  “Hours In Hyperspace With Nothing To Do” routine, the oldest cliché in the galaxy for pilots, pirates, and other space-faring types. If you were on a ship with someone you had it bad for, you anticipated it with bated breath. If you were on a ship with someone you loathed, you would take whatever measures necessary to avoid proximity to them when the navigator began calculating the coordinates. And if you, or your lover, flew a one-man ship – like, say, a starfighter – you could do nothing but curse your bad luck.

Which is what Han and Luke had been doing, while the rebels scouted for another new planet to call home, following the discovery by the Empire of their last base. Every time Luke and Han had made the jump to light speed, it had been in separate ships: Han in the Falcon, Luke in an X-wing. But with the acquisition of a cruiser, both ships – and dozens more – could be docked in the hangar bay, and their respective pilots would be free to roam the city-sized vessel for the duration of the trip.

It played out like a corny old joke – Luke and Han left their ships behind and exited the hangar bay, then paused together to gaze down the seemingly endless corridor, unsure of how to navigate the vast cruiser.

“Well,” Han said, “we’re gonna be in hyperspace for two days with nothing to do.”

“That’s right,” Luke replied with an absent nod.

Han went on, “The two of us, who haven’t gotten to spend any time together in two weeks, are here with nothing to do but keep each other company.”

“Very true,” said Luke. He looked at Han, Han looked back at him, and they both broke into grins before dashing down the corridor, searching for the nearest unoccupied room that looked like it was going to remain unoccupied for a good while.

Along the way, they found a medical center, a locker room, a cafeteria, and many locked doors, but when they opened a door to a narrow storage room, they knew they’d found the place. Crates were stacked around, and on top of, a wide durasteel table; a light coating of dust was a testament to the room’s disuse. It wasn’t romantic, but it was at least larger and better-smelling than a maintenance closet.

Han put his hand on the small of Luke’s back and guided him inside. The door slid shut behind them, and immediately Han bent to wrap his arms around Luke’s behind and boost him up onto the table. He grabbed each of Luke’s boots and tugged them off, then put a hand on his chest to push him backwards onto the table in order to more easily get his trousers off. He ripped open the fasteners, grabbed a fistful of waistband in each hand, and yanked hard, pulling them past Luke’s rump and over his thighs. Wiggling, Luke helped kick them the rest of the way off. Then, Han undid the fasteners down the front of Luke’s tunic, one by one, cursing as he fumbled with them, unable to do it fast enough for his own liking. When he got them open, he pushed the shirt down and off Luke’s shoulders. He didn’t bother to pull it all the way off; “disheveled state of partial undress” was a good look on Luke.

Han hauled Luke back into a sitting position, then patted the table just on either side of his thighs. “Alright, put your feet up here and here,” he instructed. Luke obeyed, tipping his pelvis as he folded his legs so his heels rested on the very edge of the table. He leaned back and planted his hands behind himself, to maintain his balance.

“Good, beautiful,” said Han. He stood still and took his time for the first time since entering the room, feasting his eyes on Luke’s flushed throat and chest, down the smooth inner planes of his lean thighs to his half-hard cock, his smooth ruddy sack drawn up tight, and his exposed, twitching hole. Han gave an approving grunt. “Yeah, that’s nice,” he said, trailing his fingers over all Luke’s most sensitive places. “You know I like to see everything.”

“Did you bring the lube?” Luke breathed.

Han froze. “I thought you brought it.”

He allowed himself a few seconds to enjoy the wide-eyed, slack-jawed expression on Luke’s face before he grinned and pulled a tube out of his jacket. “I’m joking, kid,” he said, giving Luke a tender kiss on the forehead. “I’m just joking.”

Luke heaved a great sigh of relief; as he relaxed, his legs fell open a little wider.

Han hardly knew where to begin. It all looked so appetizing. After swaying this way and that with indecision, he shrugged and bent down to lick and kiss Luke’s hole a little bit before laving his balls, then bestowing a single long lick up the length of his cock. “You’re magnificent,” he said against Luke’s skin, then returned to flick his tongue over Luke’s hole. Luke looked down and watched as best he could. He put a hand in Han’s shaggy dark hair but soon realizing he couldn’t stay upright if he only had one hand bracing himself.

The door was right there; Luke was directly facing it. And there was no lock or passcode for it, so anyone could just walk in at any moment. This did not seem to concern Han, who now had one spit-soaked fingertip wiggling in Luke’s hole, with the other hand holding Luke’s cock at the base to steady it so he could slide the tip of his tongue back and forth across the slit. He grabbed the tube and began to squeeze lube directly onto Luke’s hole, catching it with his fingers before it could dribble down and then pushing it inside.

Han straightened up and kissed Luke fiercely. “You ready, sweetheart?” he growled against Luke’s mouth. “You ready for me?”

“Uh huh.”

Han grasped his belt to unbuckle it, but Luke yelped, “Wait!” Han looked at Luke quizzically while he stammered, “Uh, I was wondering if you could, maybe, leave that on? I was thinking the other day how it might be nice if you wore your blaster while we were…?”

Han broke into a lopsided grin. “I like you, kid, you’re wild.” He secured his belt again, then reached below it to unfasten his trousers just enough to take out his straining, erect cock. He squeezed a stripe of lube along the length of it. Luke’s sweaty palms slipped on the surface of the table as Han plunged into him. Half-formed curses were volleyed back and forth as they breathed hard in each other’s faces, their hearts pounding, Luke pulsating around Han.

Just when the licentiousness seemed to have reached an electrifying peak, Han panted, “Are you bracing yourself pretty good?”

“Yeah, why?”

“So I can do this.” Han shoved his arms under each of Luke’s knees and forced them to unbend. His legs were now splayed in the air, on either side of Han’s shoulders. If Luke thought he had no leverage before, he was really trapped now, unable to do anything but strain to hold himself up while he accepted Han’s rigorous pounding. His cock was trapped between their bellies, getting rubbed a little; he wasn’t sure it was enough, but with no hand to spare to do any better, it was going to have to be.

Han’s eyes were on Luke’s face, his expression justifiably smug. Luke looked down, stunned, huffing and sobbing as he watched himself getting fucked senseless by a fully-dressed and fully-armed Han.

Without warning, the door opened with a _whoosh_ , and an unwary rebel entered, in search of who-knows-what. Han’s thrusts did not falter for one moment; he turned his head to the side and shouted, over Luke’s guttural howls, “Wrong room, buddy! We’re a little busy in here!”

The rebel gasped an apology and backed out into the corridor. The door shut, and Han returned his complete attention to Luke as if nothing had happened.

“He saw everything,” Luke whimpered, between shaky breaths.

“So? What’s he gonna do about it?”

“He could report us!”

“No one is gonna report us. Look at me. Luke. Look at me.” He waited until Luke’s big blue eyes met his own. “Does your dick feel good?”

“Uh huh.”

“Does your hole feel good?”

“Uh huh.”

“Good, that means I’m doing my job. Don’t worry about anything else, just keep looking at me.”

Luke protested, between gulps of air, “I don’t know if I can come.”

Han knew exactly the reason for this, but he feared the same thing Luke did: if he tried to move one of his hands, they both might topple over. So he pretended he didn’t know. “Why’s that? Do you need it harder? Hm? Harder?”

He put his back into it, driving into Luke not only harder but faster, and with luck it was enough to provide the friction Luke needed, inside and out, to get him screaming and shaking, his thighs trembling in Han’s grasp. “I’m coming, _ah_ , I’m coming,” he shrieked, and soaked the front of Han’s shirt. Han pushed up deep one last time and stilled, shooting his load into Luke with such intensity, he worried some of his central nervous system might be going with it.

At last, Luke took his hands off the table and let himself fall backwards, his splayed legs falling from Han’s shoulders to either side of his hips. They both groaned as Han’s half-hard cock was dragged from Luke’s still-clenching hole.

Only now could Han feel the sweaty and sticky state he’d gotten himself into. And his shirt was ruined; there was no way he could walk out of here wearing it. He shucked his jacket, then peeled off the shirt and used it to clean Luke up a little, after which he put his jacket back on and zipped it up the whole way. He would toss the shirt down the first garbage chute they walked past on their way out.

His spent, still-damp cock hung obscenely from his unfastened trousers, and he hastily tucked it away. Then he helped Luke sit up and get to his feet so they could quickly re-dress him before anyone else wandered in. Luke leaned on Han for support; his thighs were trembling and he was dizzy. As soon as he had managed to step into his boots, Han gathered Luke into his arms and gave him a soft, sweet kiss.

Luke’s hair was mussed. Han didn’t mention it as they left the storage room. For the most part, they’d been trying to keep things discreet, but since they’d just been caught anyway, he decided he wanted to walk down the corridor with Luke looking glassy-eyed, glowing, and just generally freshly-fucked for everyone to see.

“That was pretty good, huh?” he said as they wobbled, weak-kneed, down the corridor.

“It was,” Luke conceded, “but next time, can we find a bed and maybe do it slow?”

Han ruffled Luke’s hair and laughed. “Ha! You _are_ wild, kid.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I really went from 0 to 60 on this pairing, didn't I? I promise, at some point, I’ll write a sweet, thoughtful fic about an emotional journey that these dudes take together, romantically. But, not today.


End file.
